<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Блядство и предупреждение by li_anna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041833">Блядство и предупреждение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna'>li_anna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ну и молодёжь нынче пошла, – роняет Кордис, смерив взглядом Гитани. Та, в удивительно точном анатомически нагруднике и металлических стрингах, повествует о том, как чуть было не переспала сразу с тремя забраками. </p><p>– Блядоватая? – понимающе спрашивает Ка'сим.</p><p>Кордис усмехается краем губ. </p><p>Чуть было. А в итоге - так и не переспала. </p><p>– Слабоватая, – невозмутимо констатирует он и шагает дальше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kopecz/Qordis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Блядство и предупреждение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для тех кто зашёл сюда не оч хорошо помня/зная трилогию бэйна: место действия - коррибанская академия ситхов, кордис - её глава, а гитани - новая студентка (которая переебалась со всеми в братстве, с кем только успела) (оч уважаю её за это вперёд моя девочка вперёёёд).</p><p>никаких глубоких смыслов здесь искать не стоит просто типичный день в академии ситхов</p><p>моё большое искреннее спасибо сусовой за информационную и эмоциональную поддержку (@UsJbrains, за хэдами, артами и прочей едой по братству тьмы обязательно идите к ней в тви) </p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кордис шагает по коридорам Академии, строго сложив руки за спиной. Он оглядывает зал, наблюдая за порядком. Зал полон студентов. Ситхских студентов. Которые глотки друг другу готовы перегрызть за награду и за просто так. Долг Кордиса – следить за тем, чтобы никто из них не позволял себе лишнего. </p><p>Ка'сим тем временем тащит несколько ковров, которые стоят дороже, чем половина этой самой Академии. Если вычесть из уравнения кабинет Кордиса. Ковры в нём просто замечательно дополнят пару гобеленов и одну замечательную вазу. </p><p>Кто-то назвал бы воровство имперских денег в таких масштабах «позволением лишнего», но Кордис уже не студент. Он здесь глава. Ему можно.</p><p>– Погоди, – поднимает ладонь Кордис. Он опускает взгляд на новенькую студентку. Гитани. В первую очередь, Кордис смотрит на неё из-за её… доспехов. Кордис уважает женщин, он вообще против дискриминации, так что он всё же называет это доспехами. Несмотря на тот факт, что её нагрудник удивительно точен анатомически. А костюм в целом обтягивает тело лучше, чем любой купальник. Даже Кордис, навидавшийся всякого, впервые видит доспехи со стрингами. Наверное, стрингами. Как минимум, тёмная линия, идущая по металлу между выдающихся ягодиц студентки, точно не могла быть случайной. </p><p>– … их было двое, я одна, но, – заигрывающе хихикает Гитани, – я никогда не боялась трудностей! </p><p>Она наматывает прядь тёмных волос на палец. Вокруг неё тем временем выстроились четверо студентов, буквально заглядывающих ей в рот. </p><p>– Ну, и эти забраки, – Гитани стреляет в Сирака взглядом из-под полуопущенных век, – сказали, что у них есть ещё один друг… Но тут я, конечно, уже отказалась!</p><p>Кордис хмыкает. </p><p>– Ну и молодёжь нынче пошла, – роняет он, жестом указывая Ка'симу тащить ковры дальше.</p><p>– Блядоватая? – понимающе спрашивает Ка'сим.</p><p>Кордис усмехается краем губ. </p><p>«… но тут я, конечно, уже отказалась».</p><p>– Слабоватая, – невозмутимо констатирует он и шагает дальше.</p><p> </p><p>Следующим утром Кордис стоит на чудесном новом ковре и любуется своим чудесным кораблём. За окном есть ещё кроваво-красный горизонт, убивающая всё живое пустыня и гробницы, полные древних духов и монстров. Однако Кордис, глядя на пейзаж, лишь благостно улыбается. Его Коррибан. Его Академия. Его прекрасный дом…</p><p>… и грохот, с которым кто-то высаживает дверь с петель.</p><p>Кордис закатывает глаза, мысленно перебирая варианты. Копеж пришёл заявить, что видеть его не хочет? Каан припёрся просить совета? Бэйн зашёл… чёрт его знает, Кордису сложно мыслить на шахтёрском, или…</p><p>– Учитель! – раздаётся задористый бас, и Кордис закатывает глаза.</p><p>– Да, Сирак? – поворачивается он к своему личному ученику. Забрак застывает у порога его комнаты. Притом, что Кордис не любит его тут видеть. Его бледно-жёлтая кожа не очень хорошо сочетается с красной обивкой стен. В тренировочном зале или в столовой с их тёмными плитами Сирак смотрится лучше.</p><p>– Учитель, у меня для вас новость, – выпаливает забрак. – Вы же запрещали учить Бэйна?</p><p>– Запрещал, – кивает Кордис.</p><p>– Гитани учит его молниям Силы! – победно заявляет Сирак. – И… и листает с ним книжки в библиотеке! </p><p>«Листает книжки»? Кордис выгибает бровь с лёгким сомнением. Что-то в голосе Сирака подсказывает,  что он вовсе не это там увидел. У него аж кожа вокруг рожек покрывается крапинками. Для его вида это аналог покрасневших щёк.</p><p>– И ты сказал мне об этом, потому что?.. – усмехается Кордис.</p><p>Сирак теряется на мгновение. Однако он быстро находит верные слова:</p><p>– Потому что вы – мой Учитель и глава Академии. Мой долг – сообщать обо всём, что идёт вразрез с вашими приказами!</p><p>Кордис вспоминает, как Гитани флиртовала с Сираком. Предполагает, что именно Сирак увидел внизу. И уточняет, понимающе хмыкнув:</p><p>– Что, не дала?</p><p>Крапинки у рожек забрака из бледно-жёлтых становятся тёмно-оранжевыми. </p><p>– Не дала, – тем не менее признаёт Сирак. Тот факт, что врать Кордису бесполезно, он усвоил ещё ребёнком. Кордис смеряет оценивающим взглядом своего обиженного и обделённого ученика.</p><p>Сирак уверен, что Кордис взял его в ученики, потому что Сирак – сит'ари. Правда гораздо проще. Кордис взял его к себе, потому что он забрак. Потому что забраки вырастают преданными, как собачки, и они очень редко убивают своих учителей. Это у них в генетическом коде. Повышенная привязанность к родителям; в случае с ученичеством – к родительским фигурам. А значит, Сирак всегда будет смотреть на Кордиса глазами-сердечками и бежать к нему по первому зову. Потому что Кордис в детстве гладил его по рожкам, покупал ему сладости и учил убивать людей. Кордис обеспечил ему прекрасное ситхское детство. Кто бы мог подумать, что в итоге всё это едва не перечеркнёт неумелый флирт студентки в металлических стрингах?</p><p>Кордис отпускает забрака кивком головы и жмёт на кнопку коммуникатора.</p><p> – Нужно установить новую дверь в мой кабинет, – сообщает он заму по хозяйственной части. – У вас же ещё остались запасные?</p><p>– На пару месяцев хватит, повелитель, – отвечает ему приглушённый помехами голос.</p><p>Учитывая, что в академии находится Бэйн – это вряд ли. Но Кордис не спешит расстраивать зама. Он только благодарит его и опускается в бархатно-красное кресло.</p><p>Так, значит, Гитани учит Бэйна. Не очень умно.</p><p>Он удивился бы, за что Гитани вообще взяли в Братство, но он хорошо – как бы ни хотел стереть эту сцену из памяти, слишком хорошо – помнит, с  как Каан рассказывал о её «рвении», и «любви к мечам», и про её «навыки в горизонтальных боях», и так далее, и так далее, десяток эвфемизмов с сальной усмешечкой. </p><p>Кордису представить страшно, как через пару лет будет выглядеть типичное собрание Братства. Воображение уже рисует ужасающие картины командного шатра. Где в центре стоит Гитани в стрингах, рассказывающая про свои горизонтальные бои. Ка'сим слушает её, со сложным лицом пытаясь понять, какой именно стиль боя на мечах она имеет в виду и зачем для него нужны три забрака и два тюбика смазки. На заднем плане Каан бегает, врезаясь в стены. Рядом сидит Копеж, мечтающий сдохнуть. Ах да, и Бэйн, если выживет, будет блестеть лысиной и зыркать на всех размалеванными глазами. </p><p>Бэйн может думать, что Кордис не любит его самого по себе, но в реальности всё дело в самых ужасных в Галактике стрелках. </p><p>А Гитани Кордис, в общем-то, не осуждает. Он отлично помнит себя в её возрасте. И стрелки у неё ровные и тонкие, просто загляденье. Но главное, конечно, то, что после того, как сбегаешь из Ордена джедаев со всеми их запретами, и оказываешься посреди кучи ситхов в броне и коже, сдержаться действительно сложно. Кордис по молодости тоже перетрахался со всеми владыками, до которых дотянулся (а тех, до кого не дотягивался – старательно двигал к себе поближе). Но образовательную беседу с Гитани провести нужно. Во благо самой же девочки. </p><p> </p><p>Вечером Гитани заходит в его кабинет не в доспехах, а в платье. На первый взгляд конструкция из цепочек и лоскутов кажется сложной, но Кордис за пару секунд анализа понимает, что снимается платье парой движений. У него самого есть пара одеяний на подобных застёжках. Для особых случаев.</p><p>Гитани изящно опускается в кресло напротив него и закидывает ногу на ногу. Медленно, так, чтобы стало видно полоски чулок на бёдрах, и чтобы с колена соскользнула ткань. Гитани рассаживается перед ним так, словно Кордис вызвал к себе не студентку, а рабыню из ближайшего борделя. И нет, так дело не пойдёт. У неё прекрасные внешние данные, и вот так пошло их подавать – это просто-напросто грех.</p><p>– Повелитель Кордис? – мурлычет Гитани, облизав его одним только взглядом. – Что-то не так?</p><p>Гитани решила, что это она станет для Кордиса особым случаем. Осознав это, Кордис не сдерживает ядовитого смешка. Гитани ошиблась с целью. Точнее, с ориентацией. Так что свою вину за обучение Бэйна она мурлыканьем не загладит. </p><p>– Именно, – елейно улыбается Кордис. – Мне известно, что ты обучаешь Бэйна тёмным искусствам. Вопреки моему прямому запрету.</p><p>Кукольные глазки Гитани расширяются наигранно-удивлённо. Она округляет пухлые губы и – поймав взгляд Кордиса – прикусывает одну из них. </p><p>Она выглядит так, словно соблазнению училась по порно из голонета. По дешёвому такому, прям прожжённо-дешевому, вроде татуинского. Впрочем… откуда в джедайском храме взялись бы другие источники. </p><p>– Ну что вы, повелитель Кордис, – она хрипловато протягивает слово «повелитель». Видимо, уверена, что от акцента на собственной мощи и власти у всех ситхов встаёт по умолчанию. И это уморительно. Честное слово, её поведение просто уморительно, так что Кордис позволяет ей продолжать.</p><p>– Я никогда не нарушила бы приказа такого великолепного владыки, как вы, – заявляет Гитани, и Кордису дорогого стоит не закатить глаза примерно до затылка. </p><p>– Любая ложь главе Академии не приемлема, – произносит он, добавив в голос металла. И, сделав паузу, смягчает его: – Кроме лести. Лесть – можно.</p><p>– Никакой лести, ну что вы! – всплёскивает Гитани тонкими руками.</p><p>На дешевизну её актёрской игры Кордису смотреть больно.</p><p>– Вы ведь такой мудрый, и мощный, и… – Гитани, опираясь руками на стол, приближается к Кордису, – и сильный, и властный, и…</p><p>Она останавливает своё лицо напротив его лица – и Кордис не сдерживается. Он смеётся. Он едва ли не ржёт, задрав голову к потолку, и лицо Гитани обиженно вытягивается.</p><p>– Нет, так не пойдёт, – Кордис переходит на учительский тон. – Во-первых, не одевайся так, словно ты только сбежала из борделя. Ты едва зашла в кабинет, а я уже понял, что ты собираешься отсосать мне взамен на прощение. Плохая тактика. Лучше веди себя поначалу нормально, и в процессе разговора, постепенно, делай вид, что заинтересовываешься. Чтобы у меня была хотя бы иллюзия того, что ты хочешь трахнуть меня, а не моё звание. Да, это первое. Второе…</p><p>– Что? – возмущённо взвизгивает Гитани. – Что вы… вы… что…</p><p>– Я делюсь опытом, так что заткнись и внимай, – Кордис осуждающе цокает языком. – Ты хочешь протрахать себе путь наверх. Это нормально. Учитывая, что Каан живёт по правилу двух извилин, и одна из них как раз отвечает за секс, у тебя даже получится. Но нельзя же делать это так дёшево! Ты больше не у джедаев, которые возбуждаются от вида голой коленки. У ситхов никто не блюдёт целибат. Конечно, студентам и… всяким шахтёрам ты голову заморочить можешь, но на действительно стоящих людей всех этих приёмчиков не хватит.</p><p>Гитани сидит, скрестив руки на груди и сжав пухлые губы. Недовольно. Зло. Она правда очаровательная, и Кордис улыбается умилённо.</p><p>– А чего хватит? – наконец спрашивает она, и улыбка Кордиса становится шире.</p><p>Сираку он бы подобный опыт не передал. А тут – пожалуйста. Прекрасная ученица с достойным одобрения рвением. Кордис искренне любит учить, для него делиться опытом – радость, а ещё он так сможет избавить себя от этой пошлой картинки перед глазами и поменять её на другую. Изящную и достойную внимания.</p><p>– Одну минуту, – улыбается он и поднимается с кресла. – Зелёный чай или ягодный?</p><p>Спустя секунду замешательства из-за спины доносится смущённое «с ягодками». Кордис ставит чайник и достаёт из ящика стола коробку с печеньем. Из другого – с конфетами. Разговор будет долгий, так что нужно сделать его комфортным.</p><p>– Смотри, – начинает он, заново опускаясь на подушки.</p><p>… и он рассказывает Гитани целую лекцию. Про то, что перед тем, как соблазнять кого-то, нужно узнать хотя бы базовую о нём информацию. Иначе получится как с Кордисом, а ведь этой нелепости легко было избежать. Кордис в курсе, что слухи про его противоречивые отношения с одним угрюмым твилеком до сих пор свободно гуляют из одного конца Академии в другой. А ещё – внешний вид. Гитани очень нужно над ним поработать, а Кордис не привык учить кого-то вполсилы, так что через полчаса они уже вместе листают каталог платьев. Кордис подбирает для Гитани примерные фасоны и цвета. Чтобы смотрелась соблазнительно, но достойно. Как подобает леди ситхов. Или сестре? Кордис не уверен, какое слово подходит с тех пор, как Орден стал Братством, но на этом он не зацикливается. Гораздо важнее – объяснить, как стоит себя вести. Начиная с основ. Потому что прикусывать губу и наматывать волосы на палец это, конечно, мило, но вообще-то один только взгляд способен быть сексуальнее любого порно. </p><p>– Отрабатывай, – требует Кордис, и битый час Гитани злится, обижается, тужится и пытается сложить черты своего лица во что-то, из-за чего Кордису не захочется заржать. Кордис тем временем говорит ей про этикет. Про условности, про игры слов и те завуалированные намёки, которые будут сводить с ума куда сильнее её пробивного «ну, давай, трахай». </p><p>Гитани впитывает его слова, как губка.</p><p>У Кордиса сердце радуется при виде того, как она задаёт вопросы, подхватывает его мысли и развивает их.</p><p>Кордис просидел бы так всю ночь, однако комлинк на столе вдруг мигает тёмно-синим. И это неожиданно, но это важно. Так что девушку Кордис выпроваживает. Предупредив, что через неделю вызовет её ещё раз, и если она не покажет профессиональный рост – то Кордис будет недоволен.</p><p>Есть ещё Бэйн, конечно. Но, подумав немного, Кордис решает: пускай. Он прописал Бэйну бан от всего преподавательского состава, чтобы проверить его на прочность. На пригодность для одной… идеи, о которой пока ещё рано размышлять. Предполагалось, что Бэйну очень долго придётся сидеть на самообучении, и, только если он не потеряет упрямства, Кордис сжалится, но – пусть так. Раз Бэйн нашёл обходной путь получения знаний, то это тоже можно зачесть как прохождение проверки. </p><p>Кордис глядит в спину Гитани, и он абсолютно точно уверен, что она сама по себе станет для Бэйна проверкой. Слишком уж горячий у девочки характер. Однако это и близко не проблема Кордиса. Его проблема сейчас поднимается в башню, так что Кордис возвращается к креслу. Он прячет чай с печеньем в стол. А сам – встаёт у окна. Драматично. Чтобы, когда Копеж откроет дверь, он увидел его красивый силуэт, смотрящий в пустынные дали и размышляющий об Империи.</p><p>Дверь открывается спустя минуту.</p><p>– Снова ты, – вздыхает Кордис, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>– Не рад? – хмыкает Копеж.</p><p>Кордис вздыхает чуть заметнее. Добавив побольше сокрушённости.</p><p>– Ты приносишь с собой только споры и проблемы, – заявляет он. – И буйных учеников. </p><p>Чужая усмешка бархатом проходится по слуху.</p><p>– Я принёс вина, – лаконично отвечает Копеж.</p><p>Губы Кордиса трогает улыбка.</p><p>– Всего бутылку? – уточняет он, удивляясь чужой непредусмотрительности.</p><p>– Пять.</p><p>Улыбка Кордиса изгибается в одобрительную усмешку.</p><p>Он кивает, пуская Копежа в кабинет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>